themodifyers_rebootedfandomcom-20200213-history
Modifyers Unite
''' Modifyers Unite '''is a hoping future,for a cartoon show for nick "Modifyers Unite". It would probally still will be directed by Butch Hartman.The Character,Background designs will be Evan. Season 1,2,and 3 will have 35 episodes. Some episodes will have real songs from bands.just like how regular show had. Summary This show will take place in a city called "Forgo City" thats in San Diego in California.In a early year that's in 2005.Agent Marc,A 23 year old guy,who needs more stuff to fight.He created a 9 barrel shotgun,for battle.And love too.But soon he meets this girl Named "Agent Xero" A 22 year old girl.She can fight crime,too.And along with there other partners are "Argle Suppergist"A 24 year old boy,that's a Warrior,that he carries Two Swords.And "Mole"A smart robot,that can shapeshift."Megawatt"A Smart Robot,that studies Science,And he can shoot lasers ought of his hands.And "Mike" A blue ghost that is friendly,And he will Destroy Evil,with his lantern,and his Sickle.Together All of them fight crime,and solve mysteries and clues.And they have to fight there Super Villains.Especially Three Dark Lords,that they have to defeat. Lord Ocrylle,Baron Vain. And the One n' Only dark lord of the Undead Kingdom Of The Skeletons.Larry Bones.That He desires Only Three Things.Destroy The Modifyers,Turn Reality into his skeleton reality.And Steel The All-Seeing Eye That Gives you any questions.They Have to defeat some of Larry's Undead Skeleton Army.And Some the Villains Would Hire Bounty Hunters,to hunt down The Modifyers.So The Modifyers Job is Stop The Villains.Save Forgo City or sometimes the world.And protect The All Seeing Eye. Good Guys,Heroes Agent Marc (Modifyers Unite).png|Agent Marc (Marc Bellington) Agent Xero (Modifyers Unite).png|Agent Xero Argle (Modifyers Unite).png|Argle Suppergist Mole (Modifyers Unite).png|Mole Megawatt (Modifyers Unite).png|Megawatt Mike The Ghost (Modifyers Unite).png|Mike The Ghost Slippy (Agent Marc Puppet).png|Slippy the Agent Marc Puppet Adam (Modifyers Unite).png|Adam Heather.png|Heather Holzwurm Cathy Wiseman (Modifyers Unite).png|Cathy Wiseman Alex Molotova (Modifyers Unite).png|Alex Molotova Suzy Jones (Modifyers Unite).png|Suzy Jones Kate Walters (Modifyers Unite).png|Kate Walters Taylor (Agent Marc's Sister).png|Taylor Bellington Stasey (Brandon's Girlfriend).png|Stacey S Amanda (Tony's Girlfriend).png|Amanda Tony The Basket Ball Player.png|Tony Brandon.png|Brandon Diego (Kate Walters Boyfriend).png|Diego Zomon (Alex Molotova Boyfriend).png Steve The Asain Elephant Warrior Of Justice.png|Steve the Elephant Nigel The Crocodile Warrior.png|Nigel the Crocodile Mr Ketchup.png|Mr. Ketchup Villains Larry Bones (Modifyers Unite).png|Larry Bones Alien (Modifyers Unite).png|Alien Vampire Boy (Modifyers Unite).png|Vampire Boy File:Mr Toxins (Modifyers Unite).png|Mr.Toxins Justin Bindle (Modifyers Unite).png|Justin Bindle Victoria Bones (Modifyers Unite).png|Victoria Bones Victor Boo's (Modifyers Unite).png|Victor Boo's Weggle Girl (Modifyers Unite).png|Weggle Girl Baron Vain (Modifyers Unite).png|Baron Vain Madeline Jones (Modifyers Unite).png|Madeline J Killer Klown (Modifyers Unite).png|Killer Klown Rat (Modifyers Unite).png|Rat Lord Dempsey.png|Lord Dempsey General Corpz (Modifyers Unite).png|General Corpz Mask-A-Raid (Modifyers Unite).png|Mask-A-Raid Mrs.Raid.png|Mrs.Raid Ghoul Creeper (Modifyers Unite).png|Ghoul Creeper Termite Ghoul (Modifyers Unite).png|Termite Ghoul Toilet Freezer(Modifyers Unite).png|Toilet Freezer Snow Witch.png|Snow Witch IceBerg.png|IceBerg Demon Violet Samantha (Modifyers Unite).png|Violet Samantha Elliot (The Denizen Of Power).png|Elliot the Demon of Power Lizard Guy (Modifyers Unite).png|Lizard Guy Plant King (Modifyers Unite).png|Plant King Halloween Spirit Lord.png|Halloween Spirit Lord Cackle Witch (Modifyers Unite).png|Cackle Witch Sheriff Zombie.png|Sheriff Zombie Captain Lee (Modifyers Unite).png|Captain Lee the Zombie Pirate General Pig.png|General Pig (Baron Vains General) Mayor Cat.png|Mayor Cat Private (Modifyers Unite).png|Private (Baron Vains Second in Command) Dark Xero (Modifyers Unite).png|Dark Xero the Inner Demon of Agent Xero Goblin Warrior (Modifyers Unite).png|Goblin Warrior Darran The Crime Master.png|Daran the Mob Boss Amy The Succubus Warrior.png|Amy The Succubus Warrior Danna Blackrose.png|Danna Blackrose (The single Person Bride Demon) The Good Sir Phezchingnam Quivvert.png|Good Sir Phezchingnam Quivvert Teddy Bear Head Freak (Modifyers Unite).png|Teddy Bear Head Freak the Animatronic Evil Bear Le Tay & Emily Tay (Monster King And Queen).png|Le Tay & Emily Tay (The King and Queen of Monsters) King Bones (Modifyers Unite).png|King Bones (George/Larry & Victoria's Father) Queen Bones (Modifyers Unite).png|Queen Bones (Jennifer/Larry & Victoria's Mother) Lord Simon Bones.png|Lord Simon Bones Skeleton Army The Undead Knight.png|Undead Knight Larry Bones Five Royal Undead Henchman’s.png|Larry Bones Five Royal Undead Henchman’s Victoria Bones Three Royal Undead Henchwomans.png|Victoria Bones Three Royal Undead Henchwomans.png Skelvis (Victoria's Bounty Hunter).png|Skelvis (Victoria's Bounty Hunter) Lora (Victoria's 2nd Bounty Hunter).png|Lora (Victoria's 2nd Bounty Hunter) Eliana Ribs.png|Elian Ribs (Victoria Bones Bounty Hunter) Craig (Skeleton Form).png|Undead Craig Undead Snake Oil Salesman.png|Undead Snake Oil Salesman Skeleton Girl Minion 1.png|Skeleton Girl Minion The DJ Skeleton.png|Dj Skeleton L-Bot.png|L-Bot Skeleton Chef 1.png|Skeleton Chef 1 Pablo (Skeleton Form 1).png|Pablo (Skeleton Form 1) Pablo (Skeleton Form 2).png|Pablo (Skeleton Form 2) Pablo (Skeleton Form 3).png|Pablo (Skeleton Form 3) Undead Knights.png|Undead Knights Skull Ghasts.png|Skull Head Ghasts Episodes Season 1 Ep 1: After Life Ep 2: CarnEVIL In Town Ep 3: An Extra TERRORestrial From Outer Space Ep 4: PURRfect Time Ep 5: Once Love,Twice Evil Ep 6: The Baron Is Here! Ep 7: Rise Of The Skeletons Ep 8: The Vampyre In The Castle Ep 9: The Villain love Ep 10: Toxins On The Floor Ep 11: There’s A RAT In The Sewers Ep 12: Bound In Evil Business Ep 13: The Ice Invasion Ep 14: Dead Man’s Civil Rights Ep 15: The Zombie Sheriff In Town. Ep 16: The Magical Genie,and Trouble Ep 17: The Reception Ep 18: The Wegglie Problem Ep 19: Larry’s FunWorld Ep 20: Behind The Shadow Ep 21: Ghost Invasion Ep 22: Creepy’s in a temple Ep 23: Maskerade Unstitched Ep 24: The Legend of the All Seeing Eye Ep 25: Pharaoh’s Chamber Ep 26: Racing Time Ep 27: Halloween Time Ep 28: The Ballad Of Justin Bindle And Victor Boo’s Ep 29: Pirates Cove Ep 30: Magic Show Time Ep 31: Larry’s Original Life. Ep 32: Agent Xero And Mole’s Quest Ep 33: Xero vs Dark Xero Ep 34: Trip To Hawaii Ep 35: Larry’s Skeleton Reality World. Trivia ·The Best Action Show. ·Butch Hartman Style Categories Category:The Modifyers Rebooted Category:Browse